SAINTS OF ATHENA: EL SELLO MILENARIO
by Elissare de Aries
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que Hades fue derrotado.Los Caballeros Dorados, protegidos por Athena, han regresado al Santuario.Pero la paz no durará mucho tiempo más...
1. Prologo: Peligro en las Estrellas

SAINT OF ATHENA:

EL PODER DEL SACRIFICIO

PROLOGO: PELIGRO EN LAS ESTRELLAS

Tres años habían pasado desde que los Caballeros de Athena regresaran sanos y salvos tras la lucha contra Hades. Bueno, no habían regresado exactamente sanos y salvos, y no habían regresado todos. Sin embargo, tras hacerle los honores a aquel que no había regresado y levantar una tumba vacía con su nombre, el de Seiya de Pegaso, en el Cementerio de la Acrópolis, donde descansaban los restos de otros tantos héroes, sus compañeros se dedicaron a una tarea apremiante: el Santuario estaba en ruinas y debían reconstruirlo.

Con el concurso de todos los Caballeros en activo, sin importar el rango, así como de los aprendices y soldados del Santuario, no había sido una tarea muy larga, ni tampoco muy difícil. Ni siquiera tediosa. Una vez terminada, Saori Kido, revestida de todo su poder como encarnación de la Diosa Athena tras la batalla contra su enemigo Hades, envió a los Caballeros de menor rango, los Broncíneos, a los cuatro puntos del globo, poniendo especial cuidado en que aquellos que habían luchado por ella desde el principio: Hyoga, Shiryuu y Shun – y también el hermano de éste último, Ikki, pero el Fénix era imprevisible y solitario, e iría probablemente, donde le viniera en gana – regresaran a Japón y tuvieran vidas normales, aunque eso significara tener que destituirlos y quitarles las Armaduras.

A causa de ello, prácticamente, sólo los Caballeros Plateados continuaban en el Santuario. Los Dorados, la elite de la orden, tras haber sido protegidos por el poder divino de la Diosa al hacer estallar sus cosmos para abrir el Muro de las Lamentaciones, habían regresado al Santuario y habían sido confirmados por la propia Athena en sus cargos, incluso aquellos que anteriormente no habían sido precisamente virtuosos. No obstante, tras la reconstrucción, habían partido fuera de Grecia para visitar sus lugares de entrenamiento. Sólo Saga de Géminis y Aioria de Leo, cuyo entrenamiento se desarrolló en el mismo Santuario, permanecían allí. El hermano de Aioria, Aioros de Sagitario tampoco había regresado, sin embargo, nadie quería creer que estuviera muerto, ya que su armadura también había desaparecido y su cuerpo no se había encontrado.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de que nadie, ni siquiera Milo de Escorpio, que tan duro fue con su hermano Kanon, había mencionado nunca lo ocurrido, Saga continuaba culpándose por el tiempo en el cual, poseído por una fuerza extraña que potenciaba su lado malvado, trató de eliminar a Athena, siendo esta sólo un bebé y provocó las muertes de Shion de Aries y Aioros de Sagitario, además de haberse hecho pasar por el primero durante más de trece años.

Por ello, el joven pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo recluido en su Templo, sin hablar con sus compañeros. Esto último preocupaba a Athena, quien siempre había sentido un cariño especial por él.

Por las noches, el geminiano solía salir fuera de su Templo y observaba las estrellas con expresión melancólica. Todo era simple autocompasión, hasta que un día, no muy alejado de la fecha en la que los Caballeros Dorados regresarían al Santuario, leyó algo en los cielos.

- un inminente peligro se cierne sobre el mundo… - de pronto, se dio cuenta de qué él no debería haber podido leer ninguna predicción en las estrellas – pero… ¡Por Athena! ¡no-no puede ser! Sólo el Patriarca puede leer las advertencias de las estrellas…)

Alguna que otra vez, durante el tiempo en el que había usurpado el puesto del Patriarca, había podido lograrlo, pero nunca les dio demasiada importancia. Siendo un usurpador, aunque en más de una ocasión lo había tomado como la confirmación de su cargo, sabía que nunca podría tener los poderes del Patriarca Legitimo.

- en un susurro – un peligro inminente que amenaza al Mundo… pero… ¿cómo contárselo a los demás? Nadie me creería, sólo el Patriarca puede hacerlo… pero, si no le digo a nadie lo que he visto…

Saga de Géminis volvió a mirar el pedazo de cielo que se veía desde su Templo. No se había vuelto loco, las estrellas seguían indicándole lo mismo: un inminente peligro se cernía sobre el Mundo. Pero, mientras se volvía a hundir en la indecisión y la autocompasión, no se percató de que aquello era una prueba… una prueba que legitimaba al Patriarca…

CAPITULO I: UN NUEVO COMIENZO

El Sol de España…

Eso pensaba Shura de Capricornio mientras se protegía de la intensa lluvia bajo un gran paraguas. Tras haber pasado un tiempo en los Pirineos, su lugar de entrenamiento, el joven había tomado un avión y se había plantado en la capital de España.

No tardaría en tomar otro vuelo que lo devolvería a Atenas, al Santuario, pero había decidido pasar sus últimas horas en su país natal, paseando por el centro de Madrid.

A pesar de la lluvia que caía, el capricorniano notaba las miradas de las mujeres que también caminaban, más o menos deprisa por el centro. Sin embargo, le resultaban poco más que indiferentes. Se sabía atractivo, pero nunca le había dado importancia; era un Caballero de Athena y un fiel cumplidor de las Leyes del Santuario, entre las cuales estaba el Voto de Castidad, cuyo castigo, si se incumplía, era la muerte.

- (debería regresar ya… sólo Saga y Aioria permanecen junto a Athena… ¿En que estaríamos pensando para dejarla prácticamente sola durante tantos meses?) – Otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente – (¿Aioros, dónde diablos te has metido? Sé que no estás muerto, amigo mío… ya no lo estás…) – aún se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido aunque hubiera sido la versión malvada de Saga quien lo instigase.

Estaba a punto de utilizar la velocidad de la luz para regresar al aeropuerto, cuando de pronto, un paraguas abierto rodó hacia sus pies, al tiempo que una mujer gritaba desesperada.

Shura dejó caer su propio paraguas. La mujer que había gritado estaba despatarrada en medio de la calle y rodeada por cuatro extraños. El capricorniano sintió un cosmos hostil y se fijó en aquellos. Eran cuanto, dos hombres y dos mujeres.

* * *

Unos pasos firmes resonaban en el tramo de escaleras que llevaba de la Casa de Libra hasta la de Escorpio. El dueño de aquellos pasos, cubierto por una capa con capucha, se detuvo al llegar ante la entrada del Octavo Templo.

- ¡Af! No siento el cosmos de ese mocoso… no debe haber regresado aún… ¡tarde como siempre! Aunque por una vez me veré libre de sus bromas pesadas… ¬¬

Se introdujo en el Templo y empezó a caminar en la semioscuridad de aquél, vislumbrando los motivos que decoraban las columnas y paredes.

- (Desde luego… hay que tener mal gusto…)

No se fijó que en la oscuridad reinante, entre unas columnas, unos ojos rojos lo observaban.

Sólo le faltaban unos metros para alcanzar la salida cuando…

- ¿A quién llamas mocoso, Shura de Capricornio?

Una voz maliciosa se dejó escuchar justamente en su nuca, haciéndole dar un bote hacia delante de varios metros, con lo cual su capucha cayó de su cabeza, revelando, efectivamente, a Shura de Capricornio.

- ¡Jum! Esta vez he vuelto antes que tú, cabritillo… - se carcajeó la voz del Caballero de Escorpio.

- ¡maldito mocoso! (otra vez me ha pillado desprevenido con esa capacidad suya para enmascarar su cosmos) ¡sal de donde estés para que pueda cortarte en pedazos!

- calma, calma, Shura… con esa mala leche un día te va a dar un ataque al corazón…

- ¡GRRRRM…! – el cosmos del capricorniano brilló en la palma de su mano.

- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Pardon, pardon! – Se disculpó en francés, cubriéndose por si a Shura se le ocurría soltarle un Excalibur, de lo cual lo creía muy capaz – sólo bromeaba, ¡mon amie!

Shura lo miró, planteándose lanzarle un Excalibur, pero acabó por contenerse.

Él también hablaba francés, lo había aprendido durante su entrenamiento en los Pirineos, y sabía que Milo hablaba muchos idiomas, a parte de su griego materno, pero le enfurecía el uso que su compañero le daba al francés en particular: normalmente, para seducir a las mujeres, que caían rendidas a sus pies cuando lo escuchaban.

- Shura: ¡déjate de sandeces y ven conmigo! ¡Hay algo que debo comunicarle sin falta a Athena! ¡Algo grave!

- Milo: ¬¬ ¡ayh que ver cómo te gusta mandar, ni que fueras el Patriarca! ¡Qué conste que voy contigo sólo para enterarme de lo que le vas a contar a Athena!


	2. Episodio 1: Un nuevo comienzo

CAPITULO I: UN NUEVO COMIENZO

El Sol de España…

Eso pensaba Shura de Capricornio mientras se protegía de la intensa lluvia bajo un gran paraguas. Tras haber pasado un tiempo en los Pirineos, su lugar de entrenamiento, el joven había tomado un avión y se había plantado en la capital de España.  
No tardaría en tomar otro vuelo que lo devolvería a Atenas, al Santuario, pero había decidido pasar sus últimas horas en su país natal, paseando por el centro de Madrid.  
A pesar de la lluvia que caía, el capricorniano notaba las miradas de las mujeres que también caminaban, más o menos deprisa por el centro. Sin embargo, le resultaban poco más que indiferentes. Se sabía atractivo, pero nunca le había dado importancia; era un Caballero de Athena y un fiel cumplidor de las Leyes del Santuario, entre las cuales estaba el Voto de Castidad, cuyo castigo, si se incumplía, era la muerte.

- (debería regresar ya… sólo Saga y Aioria permanecen junto a Athena… ¿En que estaríamos pensando para dejarla prácticamente sola durante tantos meses?) – Otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente – (¿Aioros, dónde diablos te has metido? Sé que no estás muerto, amigo mío… ya no lo estás…) – aún se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido aunque hubiera sido la versión malvada de Saga quien lo instigase.

Estaba a punto de utilizar la velocidad de la luz para regresar al aeropuerto, cuando de pronto, un paraguas abierto rodó hacia sus pies, al tiempo que una mujer gritaba desesperada.  
Shura dejó caer su propio paraguas. La mujer que había gritado estaba despatarrada en medio de la calle y rodeada por cuatro extraños. El capricorniano sintió un cosmos hostil y se fijó en aquellos. Eran cuanto, dos hombres y dos mujeres.

* * *

Unos pasos firmes resonaban en el tramo de escaleras que llevaba de la Casa de Libra hasta la de Escorpio. El dueño de aquellos pasos, cubierto por una capa con capucha, se detuvo al llegar ante la entrada del Octavo Templo.

- ¡Af! No siento el cosmos de ese mocoso… no debe haber regresado aún… ¡tarde como siempre! Aunque por una vez me veré libre de sus bromas pesadas… ¬¬

Se introdujo en el Templo y empezó a caminar en la semioscuridad de aquél, vislumbrando los motivos que decoraban las columnas y paredes.

- (Desde luego… hay que tener mal gusto…)

No se fijó que en la oscuridad reinante, entre unas columnas, unos ojos rojos lo observaban.

Sólo le faltaban unos metros para alcanzar la salida cuando…

- ¿A quién llamas mocoso, Shura de Capricornio?

Una voz maliciosa se dejó escuchar justamente en su nuca, haciéndole dar un bote hacia delante de varios metros, con lo cual su capucha cayó de su cabeza, revelando, efectivamente, a Shura de Capricornio.

- ¡Jum! Esta vez he vuelto antes que tú, cabritillo… - se carcajeó la voz del Caballero de Escorpio.  
- ¡maldito mocoso! (otra vez me ha pillado desprevenido con esa capacidad suya para enmascarar su cosmos) ¡sal de donde estés para que pueda cortarte en pedazos!  
- calma, calma, Shura… con esa mala leche un día te va a dar un ataque al corazón…  
- ¡GRRRRM…! – el cosmos del capricorniano brilló en la palma de su mano.  
- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Pardon, pardon! – Se disculpó en francés, cubriéndose por si a Shura se le ocurría soltarle un Excalibur, de lo cual lo creía muy capaz – sólo bromeaba, ¡mon amie!

Shura lo miró, planteándose lanzarle un Excalibur, pero acabó por contenerse.  
Él también hablaba francés, lo había aprendido durante su entrenamiento en los Pirineos, y sabía que Milo hablaba muchos idiomas, a parte de su griego materno, pero le enfurecía el uso que su compañero le daba al francés en particular: normalmente, para seducir a las mujeres, que caían rendidas a sus pies cuando lo escuchaban.

- Shura: ¡déjate de sandeces y ven conmigo! ¡Hay algo que debo comunicarle sin falta a Athena! ¡Algo grave!  
- Milo: ¬¬ ¡ayh que ver cómo te gusta mandar, ni que fueras el Patriarca! ¡Qué conste que voy contigo sólo para enterarme de lo que le vas a contar a Athena!

También Camus y Aphrodite se unieron al cortejo. En cuanto al resto, tan sólo se reunieron junto a las puertas de la Sala del Patriarca: Mü, Saga, Aioria, Shaka y Dohko, ya que el resto de Caballeros Dorados no habían regresado aún al Santuario.

Las puertas se abrieron y los Caballeros entraron dentro. Sentada en el Trono, Athena les dio la bienvenida con una calida sonrisa. Junto a ella, vestido con una túnica de Patriarca aunque no ejercía el cargo, se encontraba Shion.

- ¡Bienvenidos, amigos míos! ^^ Me alegro de que hayáis vuelto de vuestros viajes.

- Hay algunos que no han regresado aún, Athena – remarcó Shura. – Ya deberían haberlo hecho.

- Athena, Aldebaran regresará mañana, al parecer, su avión desde Brasil se retrasó – informó Mü.

- ¿y para qué tiene la velocidad de la luz ese botarate? A veces pienso que hay quien no debería seguir llevando una armadura dorada…

- al menos Aldebaran no tuvo que convertirse en polvo estelar para que le entrara en la cabeza que Athena era quien decía ser… ¬¬ - contraatacó Milo – así que deja de hacerte el importante…

- por favor… dejad de pelear – pidió Athena, preocupada - ¿alguien sabe algo de DeathMask?

- me temo que no, Athena – respondió Aphrodite de Piscis con un mohín cursi – dijo que iba a volver a Sicilia, pero no hemos vuelto a saber más de él…

La diosa se mordió un labio, preocupada.

- Deberíamos enviar a alguien a buscarlo…

- DeathMask volverá cuando tenga que volver, Athena… creo que sería mejor que escucharais lo que he de informaros…

- ¿Qué ocurre, Shura? – Dijo Shion.

- Antes de regresar, decidí que quería ver Madrid, la capital de España. Paseando por el centro, me encontré con unos tipos encapuchados, de los que sólo se diferenciaban quienes eran hombres y quienes mujeres. Atacaron a una mujer y sus cosmos eran terriblemente hostiles, pero de pronto, antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada, desaparecieron sin tocarle un pelo a aquella joven.

- Extraño – comentó Dohko.

- (y… ¿si tiene que ver con lo que yo vi en las estrellas? Debería contarlo, pero… no me creerán… me tomarán por mentiroso o por loco, y lo cierto es que lo merezco…) – Saga cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, de lo cual Athena se percató.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decir, Saga?

- … No, Athena – el geminiano volvió la vista con amargura – (todo lo que hice… ¿por qué se muestra tan amable conmigo? Ahora mismo debería estar encerrado en el Cabo Sunion, no aquí…)

- Saga no conseguirá superarlo nunca – le comentó Camus a Shura en voz baja.

- ¿Y qué quieres que yo le haga, Camus? – Le contestó el otro en el mismo tono bajo. – Muchas veces le he dicho que deje de culparse por lo que ocurrió, que todos comprendemos que no era él mismo quien hizo aquellas cosas, pero no quiere escucharme.

- tal vez si regresara Aioros todo se arreglaría, pero…

Shura no contestó. Ciertamente, quizá la vuelta de Aioros de Sagitario repararía la maltrecha alma de Saga, ya que a él sí que le prestaría oídos, más aún cuando el Caballero de Géminis deseaba por encima de todo, el perdón de su amigo; sin embargo, aunque no se le podía achacar toda la culpa, Aioros también había sido amigo de Shura y él, sin hacer ni una sola pregunta, no dudó un instante en perseguirlo por el simple rumor de que había intentado matar a Athena y acabar con su vida.

- Bien, creo que deberemos estar alerta por sí esos encapuchados vuelven a actuar. Shaka, Mü, vosotros sois los mejores telequineticos que tenemos en el Santuario, sobretodo tú, Mü. ¿Podríais rastrear la huella psíquica de esos encapuchados?

- Por supuesto, Athena, lo hare – contestó Mü con su rostro siempre sereno.

- Como gustéis, Athena – por su parte, Shaka, con sus ojos permanentemente cerrados, levantó el rostro con cierta altanería.

- ¿quién aguanta a este tío? – Comentó Milo.

- yo me ocuparé de buscar en los antiguos pergaminos de la Biblioteca del Santuario. Sin duda, Shura podría describirme esos cosmos – se ofreció Dohko.

- Gracias, Dohko… pero sólo por precaución. Los demás manteneos vigilantes.

- sí, Athena – declamaron todos.

- podéis marcharos… y si sabéis algo de DeathMask por favor, comunicádmelo enseguida.

Los nueve Caballeros Dorados de servicio en el Santuario hicieron una reverencia y se dispusieron a marcharse. Cuando lo hacían Athena llamó a Saga.

- Saga, espera, por favor… - el geminiano obedeció sin dudarlo un momento. – Quiero hablar contigo, Shion, por favor, retirate tú también.

- Athena, ¿creéis que es prudente que os quedéis sola con él? – Bajó el tono de voz, pero Saga lo estaba escuchando todo – sé que no era dueño de sus actos cuando hizo lo que hizo, pero no podemos confiar en que…

Los hombros de Saga se hundieron visiblemente, Athena observó a Shion con severidad.

- ¡Shion! Intento que Saga recupere la seguridad en sí mismo… ¡y sí, confío en él!

- Ammm… perdonadme, Athena… - con cierta culpabilidad, mirando de reojo a Saga, quien continuaba parado frente a las puertas, con los hombros totalmente hundidos – con vuestro permiso, ayudaré a Mü en la tarea que le habéis encargado…

El ariano se marchó, por medio del teletransporte, dejando a la joven diosa sola con Saga. Athena recorrió la larga alfombra que había entre el trono y las puertas hasta llegar junto al Caballero.

- Saga…

- Ya habéis oído a Shion, Athena, no es prudente que os quedéis a solas conmigo… no soy de fiar… - contestó con tristeza.

- No le hagas caso a Shion, Saga… - intentó otra táctica – Saga, mírame… Mírame…

- Athena… - pero se volvió para mirarla –

- ¿por qué no iba a confiar en ti si eres uno de los Caballeros junto a quien más protegida me siento? Ahora confía tú en mí, ¿qué es lo que te preocupó durante la reunión?

- Athena… Athena… - se decidió a contárselo, aunque aún con reticencias - no lo vais a creer, pero poco antes de que ocurriera eso en Madrid, vi un gran peligro en las estrellas. Algo que amenazaría el mundo en muy poco tiempo.

- ¿lo viste en las estrellas? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

- porque los mensajes de las estrellas están reservados al Patriarca del Santuario, no a un usurpador…

- Saga, por favor, no te hundas bajo ese cumulo de autocompasión…

- Siento habérmelo callado, Athena… ahora, ¿puedo retirarme?

- Si, por supuesto.

- Athena, no deberíais añadirme a mí a vuestras preocupaciones, no merece la pena – se marchó.

- Claro que lo merece, Saga… Aioros, ¿dónde estás? Saga no me escucha ni siquiera a mí, pero sé que tu presencia le tranquilizaría… vio el peligro en las estrellas, eso significa que es el elegido legitimo al puesto del Patriarca, pero no creo que pueda convencerle para ello…

La diosa se recluyó en sus habitaciones, pensativa y preocupada. Pasaron dos semanas sin que nada ocurriera… ¿Quiénes eran los tipos que Shura encontró en España? ¿Logrará Athena que Saga salga de su depresión?

Fin de Episodio; Episodio Siguiente: II Venida del Pasado


	3. Episodio 2: Aquella que vino del pasado

Episodio Dos: Aquella que vino el Pasado

Los Caballeros y Amazonas del Santuario no podían salir del recinto sin permiso del Patriarca o de Athena, sin embargo, eso poco le importaba a Milo de Escorpio. La consideraba otra de las normas estúpidas y anticuadas, aunque en este caso útil para que no se desbandara todo el mundo, y ya desde los días en que Saga se hacía pasar por el Patriarca, había encontrado un atajo para salir, evitando a los soldados del Santuario y tener una vida más o menos normal para un chico de su edad, sin olvidar su deber como Caballero de Athena.

Era sábado por la noche – más bien amaneciendo ya el domingo – cuando Milo regresaba a su Templo, obvio era que no se había levantado antes de la salida del Sol para entrenar, ya que llevaba ropa de civil: pantalones de cuero negro, abrigo largo del mismo material y color, botas militares… volvía de fiesta.

- ¡Jeh! Conseguido… por enésima vez, los soldados no me vieron… por un lado, es una suerte que no se haya nombrado aún a nadie como Patriarca.

Fue a cruzar el umbral de la entrada al Octavo Templo, cuando se percató de que había un bulto en el suelo, bloqueando el paso.

- ¿unh? Pero… ¿qué…? – Milo no tenía ningún problema con la oscuridad que reinaba en el interior y no tardó en descubrir que aquel bulto era una mujer, una chica bastante menuda y de largo cabello rizado, rojo como el fuego - ¿una amazona? Sin duda viste como una de ellas, pero no lleva máscara y eso ya es una novedad, ¿qué hará aquí?

El escorpiano fue a despertarla, pero no hubo necesidad, la chica empezó a rebullir y abrió unos grandes ojos verdes.

- Ammm… ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí? – Le soltó con tono de interrogatorio.

- ¿unh? – La joven lo miró y luego abrió mucho más los ojos - ¡Sois vos… estáis aquí! ¡Kardia-sama!

- ¿ein? ¿Kardia? – A Milo le resultaba familiar aquel nombre, pero no sabía de que – sea quien sea, creo que te equivocas, nena… y además, ¿quién coño eres?

- Pero… Kardia-sama, ¿qué os ocurre? Soy yo, Chrystal. Me dijeron que habíais muerto en las tierras del Norte…

- Am… - sin entender nada – Vale, Chrystal, o quien quiera que seas, ¿quién coño es ese Kardia y que haces tú en mi templo?

- Pues… sois vos, Kardia de Escorpio y claro que este es vuestro templo… yo soy vuestra discípula…

Con la confusa explicación de la chica, Milo hizo memoria: Kardia había sido un Caballero de Escorpio anterior a él, pero, ¡había muerto hacía 246 años!

- Esto, Chrys… Chrystal, no sé que te habrás tomado ni lo que te habrá pasado, pero me temo que estás un tanto confusa y desubicada. Yo no soy Kardia de Escorpio, sino el actual Guardián del Octavo Templo: Milo.

- Oh… entonces, es cierto… Kardia-sama murió – dijo con tristeza – entiendo que estamos en medio de una guerra contra Hades, pero, qué rápido han hallado al sustituto de Kardia-sama…

- Chrystal, primero, ya no estamos en guerra contra Hades, porque murió hace tres años… lo derrotemos… segundo, han pasado unos 246 años desde esa guerra que tú dices…

- pero… pero… Kardi… Milo-sama… no puede ser…

Milo no se creía nada. Más bien pensaba que la chica, o bien, era una amazona que trataba de colarse en alguno de los templos o bien, era una enemiga. La cogió por una muñeca y la obligó a levantarse, dándole un tirón.

- ¡Ya me he hartado! ¡Vayamos a ver a Athena! ¡Veremos si a ella también le cuentas esas estupideces!

Chrystal no tuvo miedo del enfado de Milo. Su maestro Kardia tenía un carácter parecido sino es que era el mismo y ya sabía a que atenerse.

- Athena… ¡sí! Ella podrá aclarar todo esto… ^^ç

- (Esta chica es muy rara…) – Pensó Milo – (pues… no detecto ningún cosmos hostil en ella, ni tampoco que mienta. Pero, ¿cómo puede estar diciendo la verdad? No es una lemuriana, ni nada por el estilo para vivir tanto.)

Cuando llegaron junto a las inmensas puertas de la Sala del Patriarca, Milo se percató de que aún llevaba la ropa con la había salido aquella noche.

- Mph… Mierda…menuda pillada… todo por culpa de la cría esta… menos mal que Athena es muy comprensiva con estas cosas…

El joven no lo pensó más y entró, tirando de la chica. Quizá dado lo temprano de la hora, la Sala del Patriarca estaba desierta, pero Athena, cubierta por una bata de seda rosa no tardó en aparecer, seguida por Shion, cubierto también con una bata de seda, negra y muy elegante, en su caso.

- ¡Waaah! – Bostezó el lemuriano - ¿sabes la hora que es, Milo? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- ¿y tú para qué te levantas, Shion? Te recuerdo que no eres el Patriarca… ¬¬

- ¡Maldito mocoso!

- Shion, Milo… ya es suficiente, dejad de pelearos. Milo no hubiera subido hasta aquí si no fuera algo urgente.

- Claro que lo es, Athena – mirando a Shion - ¡jump!

- ¿Y se puede saber de dónde vienes a estas horas y vestido así?

- (De un garito heavy donde conocí a una piba que estaba de vicio… ya te gustaría a ti verla, viejo verde ¬¬)

- Eso no es importante ahora, Shion – intervino de nuevo la Diosa – Milo, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Pues, volvía al Templo después de… am… - dudó un momento.

- ¿Sí? – Le animó Athena con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Estoo… después de escaparme para irme a uno de esos bares de las afueras de Atenas, Athena T_T – confesó con voz culpable.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Escaparte!? ¡Athena! ¡Según las leyes del Santuario…!

- ¡Vamos, Shion, no me toques los cojones! ¡Qué quiero irme a sobar tanto como tú, joder!

- Shion, no te pongas así, que no es para tanto ^^

- Mmm… gracias, Athena ^^U

- JUMP

- Continúa, Milo…

- Resumiendo que me encontré a esta chica "desmayada" en la puerta de mi Templo – le dio un empujón a la chica para que se adelantara – dice cosas extrañas y temo que pueda ser una enemiga que…

- ¿¡Chrystal!? – Plik, plik-

Shion observaba a la chica sorprendidísimo, al igual que Milo.

- ¿te conoce? – Milo a Chrystal.

- ¿La conoces? – Athena a Shion.

- ¿Shion de Aries? – Chrystal también parecía conocer al antiguo Patriarca. - ¡Menos mal! – Se soltó de Milo de un tirón y fue hacia el maestro de Mü – todo es muy raro… Kardia-sama ha muerto y su sustituto…

- ¿Sustituto? ¬¬

- ¡Dice que han pasado más de doscientos años!

- Chrystal, niña… me temo que es así es…

- Shion, un reencuentro preciso, pero, ¿quieres hacer el favor de explicarnos de que coño va esto? ¿Quién es ella? Dice ser discípula de Kardia de Escorpio…

- Es exactamente lo que dice ser, Milo: una amazona que fue la discípula de Kardia de Escorpio.

- vale, y si es una amazona, ¿dónde está esa estúpida máscara que llevan? – Insistió Milo – (si Shion lo dice tiene muchos puntos para ser cierto, pero…)

- Ammm… pues… yo… no lo sé…

- Chrystal, por favor, cuéntanos todo lo que sepas – le pidió Shion con amabilidad.

- Pueess… oí el rumor de que Kardia-sama había caído en combate y subí hasta aquí para enterarme… ¡sé qué está prohibido, pero había alguien que traía noticias, así que…! Pero no pude pasar de la entrada del Templo de Escorpio… ¡Sentí un cosmos muy calido y cuando volví en mí misma, seguía en la entrada, pero… todo había cambiado…!

- Esto es muy extraño – comentó Athena, preocupada, relacionándolo enseguida con lo que Shura había dicho y la extraña desaparición de DeathMask de Cáncer.

- Shion-sama, ¿quién es esa chica? Milo-sama me dijo que me llevaría ante Athena, pero, ¿dónde está ella?

- Esa chica es Athena, Chrystal – dijo Shion.

- ¿ella? ¿Cómo va a ser esa cría, Athena? No noto ni su cosmos… ¡no sería capaz de vencer ni al más inferior de los espectros de Hades!

De pronto, la chica sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba dolorosamente.

- O.O ¡Milo!

- ¡Puedo admitirte, que no lo hago, que me llames sustituto! ¡Pero NUNCA insultes a Athena en mi presencia! – Milo aumentó la garra que tenía sobre la joven para recalcar sus palabras.

- ¡Ahahaha! – Se quejó la chica.

- Milo, por favor, no seas tan duro, ¡suéltala! La pobre está confundida, todo le parece nuevo y extraño.

- Athena, eso no justifica que os pueda insultar – replicó Milo, con dureza.

- sé que sólo quieres protegerme, Milo, pero no la castigues así, por favor… ¡suéltala!

- ¡ejems! – La soltó – agradece que Athena sea tan comprensiva…

Chrystal cayó al suelo, temblando. Conocía los enfados de su antiguo maestro, pero Kardia nunca se había puesto tan furioso con ella.

- No te preocupes, Chrystal – dijo Athena – descubriremos que es lo que ha sucedido y porque estás aquí. Milo, la dejo bajo tu protección en el Templo de Escorpio. Es algo que le resulta familiar y quizá recuerde algo más.

Milo fue a protestar. No quería tener que hacer de niñera de aquella chica, pero recordó que, después de todo, Athena había pasado por alto su escapada, y sólo asintió.

- Pero antes, acompáñame, Chrystal – le dio a la joven, acercándose a ella. – Tienes que cambiarte de ropa. Creo que tengo algo que podría servirte. ^^

- ¿Athena, y si todo es una treta para atacaros? Podría haber hecho algún tipo de ilusión para confundir a Shion… - pero la diosa se limitó a sonreírle y le dio la mano a Chrystal para ayudarla a levantarse.

- G-Gracias… Athena – admitió la joven algo arrepentida por sus palabras.

Tan confundida como hasta entonces, la chica venida del pasado siguió a la diosa fuera de la Sala del Patriarca.

- No desconfíes tanto, Milo… Chrystal es quien dice ser, por muy sorprendente que sea todo esto. La conozco… y sigue estado tan buena como siempre; bajita, pero con unos generosos… ahhh atributos – Shion hizo el gesto refiriéndose al generoso pecho de Chrystal.

- Ammm… siiiií, tienes razón – a Milo le hicieron los ojos chiribitas y empezó a babear tanto como Shion – (será un viejo verde, en todos los sentidos, pero no tiene mal gusto, no… glglglgl) – Se puso serio – de todos modos, a mi me sigue pareciendo raro. .. Por cierto, ¿habéis averiguado algo más de esos tipos de los que habló Shura o de ese cangrejo?

- No, parece como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra, y posiblemente, ha sido así – dijo Shion, misterioso – Athena está muy preocupada, sobre todo por DeathMask. Ya es demasiado tiempo, incluso para alguien como él.

- no lo siento por DeathMask…. Personalmente, creo que estamos mejor sin él, pero sí por Athena. Está muy preocupada. ¿Y a que ha venido eso de que "parece como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra y posiblemente, ha sido así?

- Am… no me hagas caso, cosas mías… bueno, me vuelvo al Templo de Aries a despertar a Mü para que me haga el desayuno, - se teletransportó.

- Tendrá morro el tío, pobre Mü ¬¬ - Milo bostezó y se sentó en uno de los escalones a esperar a que Chrystal y Athena volvieran.

Chrystal se había quedado parada junto a la puerta de la gran alcoba de Athena, observando como la diosa buscaba en uno de los muchos baúles que había desperdigados por la habitación. A pesar de lo que había dicho antes, ahora sentía el cosmos de Athena llenando toda la estancia. Ella había sido gentil y comprensiva con ella y había hecho que el Caballero de Escorpio, Milo, la soltara.

- (¿por qué dudé? Ella es Athena…) – Hincó una rodilla en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha.

- bueno, somos casi de la misma talla, creo que esto te irá bien… - Athena se volvió y la encontró arrodillada en el umbral. – Chrystal, ¿qué…?

- lo lamento mucho, Athena – se disculpó con tristeza y arrepentimiento – no sé porqué dudé de vos, perdonadme, os lo ruego. He sido una necia.

- Por favor, Chrystal, levántate ^^ - le dijo con dulzura – no tengo nada que perdonarte y no te preocupes por Milo; juzga con extrema dureza a todo el mundo y es muy desconfiado, pero es buen chico.

- Athena, yo… gracias – ella cerró los ojos y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Athena fue hacia ella y le dio un abrazo, consolándola con su cosmos –

- Tranquila, niña… vamos, pruébate esto… que a Milo tampoco le hace mucha gracia que lo hagan esperar ^^

- ^^U – Chrystal sonrió abiertamente por primera vez, aunque con algo de culpabilidad. – En realidad, no me preocupa el carácter de Milo-sama… Kardia-sama lo tenía parecido, aunque no tan… explosivo…

La ropa que Athena le había prestado le quedaba bien. La diosa era un poco más alta que ella, pero eso no se notaba en los pantalones que metió bajo las botas.

- ¡Bien! Te queda perfecto ^^ - elogió Athena, observándola – ten, llévate también esto – era un cepillo del pelo que tomó de su tocador.

- Ahhh… habéis sido muy amable conmigo, Athena, pero no puedo aceptar…

- oh, vamos, ¡no seas tonta! Tienes una melena preciosa, sería una pena que se estropeara – insistió Athena.

Chrystal seguía dudando, pero al final, aceptó aquel regalo.

- Gracias por todo, Athena, y perdonad mis dudas – repitió.

- ya te dije que no hay nada que tenga que perdonarte, Chrystal ^^ vamos, no hagamos esperar más a Milo.

Las dos jóvenes regresaron a la Sala del Patriarca, donde las esperaba Milo.

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo Athena – no hemos tardado nada, ¿verdad?

- con todo el respeto, Athena, pero lo habéis hecho… - le espetó Milo de mal humor.

- (está muy enfadado porque me tenga que ir a su Templo y yo no quiero ser una molestia para nadie y menos para él…) – pensó la chica – gracias por todo, Athena ^^

La diosa le sonrió en respuesta.

- vamos – dijo Milo con sequedad – Buenos días, Athena.

El escorpiano hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó. Chrystal lo siguió a toda prisa, a pesar de no ser capaz de alcanzar su velocidad. Por suerte, conocía muy bien el camino hacia el Templo de Escorpio, incluso algún atajo, por lo que llegó sólo diez minutos después de Milo.

Este ya estaba desvistiéndose cuando llegó, dejando la ropa tirada por ahí. Chrystal se lo quedó mirando, sobre todo donde la espalda pierde su nombre, ya que estaba desnudo y de espaldas a ella.

- ¡Waw! – Soltó, sin poder evitarlo, en voz alta. Milo volvió la vista hacia ella.

- ah, estabas ahí… jum… ¿te gusta mi trasero?

La chica dio un bote y se volvió de espaldas.

- Jum… af, tenía la esperanza de que te hubieras perdido por el camino…

- Yo… conozco bien el camino hasta aquí, Milo-sama…

- Vaya, Milo-sama… me gusta, al menos sabes cuál es mi rango y cuál es el tuyo – le dijo con cierta arrogancia e indiferencia – me voy a sobar, no hagas ruido…

- estooo… ¿y dónde voy a dormir yo?

- ¿acaso ves otra cama? – Le contestó Milo sentado sobre la suya. Para él era algo evidente, pero no tanto para Chrystal – no te voy a dejar mi cama, si eso es lo que estás pensando, aunque – la miró de arriba abajo – si creces un poco más… podríamos compartirla – ajamm – perooo… mientras tanto, hay tienes un sofá. Úsalo. Ah, ahí está la cocina y ahí el baño – se los señaló – si tienes hambre, sírvete tú misma, no tienes que pedir permiso; y también puedes darte una ducha si te apetece, pero sobre eso te advierto que el baño no tiene puerta y que sólo hay una mampara transparente, y que si me entran ganas de mear, entraré, aunque tú estés dentro, ¿entendido?

La chica no contestó, pero él, sin esperar respuesta alguna, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir. Chrystal se quedó sola en la oscuridad casi total del Templo. Dejándose caer al suelo, se rodeó las rodillas con las manos y empezó a llorar, con la cara hundida entre ellas.

Desde su cama, Milo la escuchó llorar. Estuvo a punto de tragarse el orgullo y el fastidio para ir a consolarla, pero entonces recordó algo que había olvidado por completo con todo aquello.

- (¡Mierda! Había quedado con esa piba y pensaba colarla aquí, pero con la plasta esta… ¡qué narices! ¡Es mi templo y ella quien me lo ha invadido!)

* * *

Ya había pasado todo el día y el cielo se había oscurecido cuando Chrystal se decidió a arriesgarse y darse un baño. Se quedó alucinando cuando vio las instalaciones, sobretodo, la ducha con hidromasaje, con la famosa mampara transparente. Todo aquello, obviamente, era desconocido para ella, pero no tardó en descubrir cómo funcionaba, aunque para ello acabó por inundar todo el suelo.

- ¡Por Athena! ¿¡Cómo es posible que tires más agua que yo!? – La regañó Milo, enfadado y sorprendido, cuando entró en el baño.

- AHHH… ¡Milo-sama! – Ella intentó cubrirse, pero no tenía ni siquiera una toalla a mano.

- Te advertí que lo haría… no pienso esperar mientras te pasas todo el día aquí encerrada… por cierto – ajam – eres pequeñaja pero lo tienes todo muuuy bien puesto – le dijo con voz seductora, observando su cuerpo desnudo.

Chrystal abrió un poco la mampara y le tiró la esponja mojada a la cara; sin embargo, Milo la atrapó al vuelo.

- ¡Jum! Eso ha sido una mala idea, nena… - con la esponja en la mano, se acercó peligrosamente a la chica.

- ¡No os acerquéis! ¡O… o… o… o…! ¡O gritaré!

- ¿y quién iba a oírte? – Milo parecía un autentico demonio en aquel momento – además, tengo que devolverte la esponja. Sabes podría utilizar la misma técnica que usé esta mañana para castigarte por insultar a Athena, pero en esta ocasión para… jeh, hacer lo que quisiera contigo… - la miró con ojos lujuriosos, al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa y también los pantalones. No llevaba nada más debajo,

Se metió con ella en la ducha. Ésta era demasiado pequeña para dos personas y sus cuerpos se tocaban sin remedio,

- ¡O.O! – En un primer momento, Chrystal estaba totalmente paralizada, seducida por el escorpiano y sin que éste hubiera tenido que utilizar el Restriction con ella, como le había amenazado. Sin embargo, no tardó en percatarse de la situación en la que estaban y cogió una botella de champú como pudo - ¡¡PONK!! – Y le pegó con ella en la cabeza.

- ¡AUCH!

Chrystal aprovechó para apartarlo y huir, cogiendo por el camino su ropa y una toalla para cubrirse.

- ¡JODER! ¡Maldita enana! – Milo se secó con otra toalla y se volvió a vestir, doliéndose del golpe que la chica le había propinado.

Ya cuando salía, con un abrigo negro de cuero – que no era el mismo que llevara por la mañana –, la encontró fuera del templo, sentada en las escaleras. Pasó a su lado sin decirle nada, pero ella si le habló, en tono muy tenso.

- ¿Dónde vais? Se supone que los Caballeros, más aún los Dorados, no pueden salir del Santuario sin permiso.

- más te vale cerrar el pico y no contarle a nadie nada, enana…

La joven no respondió.

- (Mph… tal vez cree que me voy a disculpar por lo de antes…) ah, por cierto, te dejado un par de mantas sobre el sofá, para que te tapes esta noche.

- Gracias – se notaba que Chrystal estaba enfadada, pero Milo no estaba dispuesto a disculparse por nada.

No se dijeron nada más. Cuando el escorpiano desapareció escaleras abajo, Chrystal entró dentro y se tumbó en el sofá tapándose con las mantas, sin siquiera prestar atención la gran pantalla de plasma que Milo tenía colgado de la pared, el cual había tomado siempre por un espejo o similar.

No tardó en dormirse, pero unas horas más tarde, unas voces la despertaron. Era indudablemente la voz del escorpión y la de una mujer. Tapada con la manta hasta la nariz y fingiendo dormir lo escuchó todo. Milo y su "cita" habían entrado casi a la carrera en el templo, besándose y quitándose la ropa por el camino. La mujer se reía tontamente, mientras el chico la guiaba hasta la cama. Cristal oyó como se metían en la cama por el sonido del colchón de agua de Milo. Antes de que ocurriera algo más, salió corriendo del Templo. No quería ser testigo de aquello.

Como una exhalación pasó por los Templos de Libra, de Virgo, de Leo y el de Cáncer, vacío al no haber regresado su Caballero. Para cuando llegó al Templo de Géminis aminoró el paso. Nunca le había gustado aquel Templo lúgubre, incluso le daba más miedo que el de Cáncer, entre otras cosas por las malas experiencias que allí había sufrido. Y aquella vez no iba a ser distinto: pronto se percató de que estaba dando vueltas y más vueltas, sin hallar la salida; no lo sabía, pero se había metido de lleno en el laberinto de Géminis.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? ¿¡No sabes que está prohibido entrar en los Doce Templos sin permiso!? – Retumbó una voz grave y potente.

- Yo… yo… me llamo Chrystal… ¡qué hago aquí es una historia muy larga de explicar, pero por favor, dejadme marchar!

- Eres una amazona por lo que puedo ver, ¿por qué no llevas máscara?

- Am… esto también es largo de explicar…

- Pues tenemos bastante tiempo… ¡te quedarás aquí encerrada hasta que me des una explicación de porqué no debo considerarte un enemigo!

- (¡Por Athena! ¿Quién es este hombre? Bueno, sin duda, el Caballero de Géminis… si le explico todo esto no me creerá, ¿qué hago?)

- ella no es una enemiga, Saga… - se oyó de pronto una voz muy conocida para Chrystal. Era potente, pero no tan grave como la del Caballero de Géminis – retira tu laberinto.

- Ella entró aquí sin permiso, Dohko – contestó Saga - ¿cómo sé que no es una enemiga?

- Porque es mi hermana – replicó sorprendentemente el Caballero de Libra.

- ¿Hermana? – Plik, plik – Tú no tienes hermanas, Dohko…

- Es mi hermana adoptiva… creí haberla perdido hace más de doscientos años…

Saga aún estaba sorprendido, pero no dudó de la palabra de su compañero. Después de todo, Dohko era uno de los más veteranos caballeros. Retiró el laberinto. Chrystal se encontró en la sala principal del Templo y junto a ella, un hombre alto y de cabello largo que portaba la Armadura de Géminis. Saga la observó un momento con rostro hierático y luego le habló.

- ven, te llevaré junto a tu "hermano".

Fueron sus únicas palabras, pero la joven notó un poderoso cosmos emanando de él y también una gran amargura.

Dohko les esperaba a las puertas del Templo, en la parte que conectaba con el Templo del Cangrejo; no había querido arriesgarse a quedar atrapado en el laberinto.

- la dejo bajo tu responsabilidad, Dohko – dijo Saga sin más, y se volvió dentro del templo.

- T-Tong-Hu – dijo Chrystal, mordiéndose un labio al ver al hombre que había sido el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido - ¡Tong-Hu!

- Sólo el lemuriano me llama ya Tong-Hu – contestó Dohko con una sonrisa, rodeándola con sus brazos – vamos a mi templo, hermanita, allí podremos hablar con más tranquilidad.

En contraposición con el Templo en el que acababa de estar, Chrystal siempre se había sentido a gusto en el Templo de Libra; quizá influyera el cosmos del Caballero que vivía allí.

Dohko y ella se acomodaron en unos sillones, después de que el chino le ofreciera un humeante té rojo.

- Me preocupe tanto cuando desapareciste, Chrystal… y de repente, estoy en los Cinco Picos de Rozan y llega Kiki, el discípulo de Mü de Aries con un mensaje de Shion. Cuando leí sus palabras no l pude creer, ¡habías aparecido en el Templo de Escorpio!

- No sé que pasó, Tong-Hu… como le dije a Shion-sama, al intentar cruzar el Templo de Escorpio un cosmos muy cálido me envolvió y me impidió la entrada y, al momento siguiente, me despierto ahí mismo, pero más de doscientos cincuenta años después y…

- Tranquila, descubriremos que te ocurrió ^^

- Tong-Hu, ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? Athena me envió al Templo de Escorpio, pero no aguanto a Milo-sama. Desde el primer momento se ha mostrado cortante y malhumorado; sin ninguna consideración. ¡Hasta se metió conmigo en la ducha!

- ¡Ja, ja! – Rió Dohko – A Milo le encanta provocar a todas las mujeres que caen en sus manos, Chrystal… pero no te preocupes, quédate aquí esta noche.

- Tong-Hu, no lo entiendo… - comentó la chica – han pasado tantos años, pero tú y Shion-sama continuáis teniendo el mismo aspecto.

- es una larga historia, hermanita, pero supongo que tenemos tiempo para contarla.

Chrystal sonrió, feliz de no estar ya sola y del giro que habían dado los acontecimientos.

- Shion y yo fuimos los únicos supervivientes de la guerra contra Hades, por lo cual, Athena nos encargó una misión a cada uno. Shion es un lemuriano, su vida es mucho más prolongada que la de cualquier humano, aunque sospecho que Athena le prolongó la vida útil, ¡je, je! Él fue nombrado Patriarca. En cuanto a mí, mi misión consistía en vigilar el Sello que encerraba a Hades y a sus 108 Espectros hasta el momento en el que se iniciara una nueva Guerra Santa. Pero yo era humano…. Aunque como Caballero de Athena conservaría la juventud y, quizá la vida, unos años más que un humano normal, no resistiría tanto como para llevar a cabo mi misión. Por eso, Athena me otorgó un preciado don: la técnica del Misophetamenos.

- ¡El Misophetamenos! O.O ¡pero si es sólo un mito!

- ¡Jum! En todos mis años como Caballero he aprendido que muy pocas cosas en este mundo son mitos, Chrystal… esa técnica provocó un cambio importante en mi organismo: los latidos de mi corazón se ralentizaron de tal forma que en un año, latía lo mismo que lo hace un corazón normal en un día. Por lo tanto, lo que para los demás fueron 246 años, para mí no fueron más que 246 días. Mi cuerpo se redujo y quedó en hibernación hasta el momento en que mi misión terminó y puede luchar una segunda vez en la Guerra contra Hades.

- V-vaya… - plik, plik –

- Por supuesto, ahora esa técnica ha dejado de hacer efecto y vuelvo a envejecer de forma normal, como debería haberlo hecho en su momento, pero tengo la oportunidad de continuar protegiendo a Athena unos años más.^^

Dohko y Chrystal se quedaron hablando toda la noche, por lo que, al día siguiente, la joven despertó muy tarde, por lo qué regresó al Templo de Escorpio ya después de cenar.

- (Bah…) – pensaba la chica, mientra penetraba por el pasillo principal – (seguro que ni siquiera se ha enterado de que no estoy…)

Sin embargo, nada más acercarse a la zona privada del Templo, notó el cosmos de Milo, así como su enfado.

- ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? – Le dijo muy enfadado, apenas la tuvo delante.

- No creía que me echarais tanto de menos…

- ¡Estás bajo mi protección! ¿Qué le voy ha decir a Athena si te pasa algo?

-Ya, claro, por Athena… ¡si no fuera por nuestra diosa, ni siquiera te preocuparías! – Le espetó ella, tuteándole por primera vez – ¡y por si te interesa, he pasado la noche en el Templo de Libra!

- ¿¡Qué coño hacías tú con Dohko!?

- ¡Él es mi hermano adoptivo!

- …… ¡Podías haberme avisado!

- ¡Creí que no te importaría! ¡Además, parecías muy ocupado con tu amiguita! ¡No quise molestar! – Lo dijo con tanto sarcasmo que Milo explotó.

- ¡Este es mi templo! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para cuestionar lo que hago en él!? ¡Eres tú quien me ha invadido! ¡Ojala nunca hubieras hecho ese viaje en el tiempo o lo que fuera que hicieras para venir aquí!

- ¡Sí! ¡Ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho nunca! – Gritó ella también enfadada - ¡Hubiera preferido mil veces vivir y morir junto a la gente que conocía y quería que en un tiempo muy diferente y con alguien que piensa que estaría mejor muerta!

- Am… - Milo se quedó un tanto cortado… y pensó en lo que acababa de decir y en lo que implicaba – ¡espera, yo no quise decir que…! – Sin escucharle, Chrystal se dio la vuelta y salió del Templo - ¡Mierda! ¡Af! Bueno, que se vaya… después de todo, Dohko es su hermano adoptivo, ¿no?

Por el camino hacia el Templo de Libra chocó contra Dohko que al oír su discusión – eran pocos los que no la habían oído – había subido a ver que ocurría.

- ¡Chrystal! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- ¡Milo es un idiota! ¿Por qué demonios primero me desprecia y se muestra indiferente y ahora se pone hecho una fiera? ¡Quiero quedarme contigo, Tong-Hu! ¡Me da igual lo que diga Athena!

- Ains… ven a mi templo…

El veterano rodeó los hombros de la chica con su brazo y la guió hasta el Templo de Libra.

- Vamos, cuéntame que ha ocurrido…

- Cuando he vuelto al Templo de Escorpio, me ha preguntado, muy enfadado, dónde había estado y me ha dicho que no podía irme de esa manera cuando estaba bajo su protección…

- Emm… en parte, tenía razón…

- ¡Tendría razón si hubiera tenido algo más de consideración conmigo! ¡Ayer trajo una mujer al Templo! Algo que está prohibido, ¡por cierto! Y todo lo demás que te conté…

- Ejems… ¿una mujer? Bueno dejemos eso de momento, Milo es así, Chrystal…

- ¿¡qué derecho tenía en reclamarme nada!? Desde el primer momento, me dejo claro que era una intrusa en su Templo.

- Chrystal… Milo es así… - repitió Dohko – si se comportó así, probablemente, fue porque le fastidió perder su independencia, pero si se enfadó tanto porque no le dijeras donde habías ido es porque…

- ¡Porque temía las explicaciones que tendría que dar a Athena por no protegerme bien…! ¡el mismo me lo dijo!

- Por supuesto, Chrystal, pero si se enfadó fue que realmente estaba preocupado. Lo conozco tan bien como te conozco a ti, niña. No muestra sus sentimientos y los oculta bajo una máscara de sarcasmo, frialdad e indiferencia, pero en realidad, no es así.

La chica no replicó nada. Conocía a Dohko desde hacía mucho tiempo. El Caballero de Libra la había encontrado cuando tenía cinco años y la había cuidado incluso cuando le asignaron a Kardia de Escorpio como maestro. Por ello, no dudaba de sus palabras.

- Hoy quédate aquí, hermanita ^^ Mañana harás las paces con Milo. Los dos estaréis más calmados.

- D-De acuerdo.

****


	4. Episodio 3: La Dama del Fuego

Episodio III: Dama del Fuego

A primera hora de la mañana, Milo fue requerido por Athena. El joven intuía la razón.

- Athena – susurró, arrodillándose – me habéis hecho llamar.

- Y tú conoces la razón, ¿no es así, Milo?

- Chrystal – dijo sin más - ¿oísteis la discusión? Lo lamento.

- Todo el Santuario lo oyó, Milo… levántate y acércate, por favor.

El escorpiano obedeció y se acercó hasta quedar a unos pasos del trono.

- Tu relación con Chrystal no ha sido muy buena… desde el principio.

- Sí, Athena, así es. Y debo admitir que no hice demasiado porque así fuera – confesó – siempre he sido muy independiente y me fastidiaba tener a Chrystal en el Templo – a regañadientes – no he sido muy buen anfitrión, lo siento.

- ¡Jum! Creo que eso deberías decírselo a ella, ¿no crees?

- ¡Pero Chrystal también debe disculparse, Athena! - Protestó Milo - ¡Se marchó antes de ayer por la noche sin decir nada y cuando regresó me dijo tan pancha que había estado en el Templo de Libra y que Dohko es su hermano adoptivo!

- Bueno, no me extrañaría, dada la afición de Dohko por adoptar niños perdidos y huérfanos.

- Ya, Athena, pero esa n es la cuestión…

- Milo, cálmate e intenta entenderla. Cierto, no hizo bien marchándose sin avisar, pero ponte en su lugar. Está confundida. Ha aparecido de pronto en una época de la que nada conoce y en la que tods sus amigos y conocidos, excepto dos personas, han muerto ya. Y luego estás tú.

- ¿Yo?

- Piénsalo, Milo. A todo eso que te acabo de decir, unele que eres físicamente semejante a una de las personas que más le importaban: Kardia era su maestro y quien sabe si tal vez algo más para ella, ¿cómo crees que se siente si tú se lo recuerdas?

- Eeee… no había pensado en eso, Athena…

- Y para terminar, tú te portas con ella como lo has hecho; yo realmente veo normal que se marchara al Templo de Dohko.

-Ammmm… creo que tenéis razón, Athena… V-Voy a buscarla. Con vuestro permiso, me retiro.

Athena le sonrió y asintió, viéndole marchar.

* * *

Chrystal, mientras, había decidido bajar hasta el recinto de las amazonas, donde había vivido durante sus años como aprendiz. Puesto que Dohko no estaba en el Templo, le dejó una nota para que no se preocupara.

De lo que no se percató fue que no llevaba máscara y que las amazonas probablemente no se lo admitirían; como así fue.

No había dado dos pasos, cuando se vio rodeada por un grupo de mujeres enmascaradas, vestidas como ella, con ropa de entrenamiento.

- uuuh… eeee… esto, chicas… - dijo Chrystal con cara de miedo.

- ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí? ¡Y sin máscara!

- Eeeeeh… es una larga historia, pero en cuanto a la máscara… creo que la perdí…

- ¿¡QUÉ LA PERDISTE!? ¿¡y has dejado que un hombre te vea el rostro? ¡¡¡NO ERES UNA AMAZONA!!!

- Am… a ver… sí, la perdí… o eso creo… y sí, he dejado que me vean el rostro… en cuanto a lo de ser amazona, se puede decir que lo fui… hace muchos años…

- ¡Apresadla! Una amazona que deja que un hombre le vea el rostro…

- Debe matarlo o enamorarse de él – dijo una voz por detrás de ellas. Una voz femenina. – Esa es nuestra ley y sin duda ella la conoce… ¡Apartaos!

- ¡S-Shaina-san!

Las amazonas se apartaron para dejar pasar a una joven de la edad de Chrystal, también vestida con ropas de entrenamiento, el pelo verde y una máscara decorada con motivos que le daban aspecto de demonio.

- ¿Quién eres?

- M-Me llamo Chrystal y… bueno… el resto es una historia muy larga, pero yo viví aquí… hace muchos años.

- Ya veo. Soy Shaina, Amazona Plateada del Ofiuco.

- Eres… eres una Amazona de Plata, tienes una armadura… - Chrystal la observó con sorpresa, en la época en la que ella empezó a entrenar, muy pocas mujeres llegaban al rango de caballero, por no decir que casi ninguna lo hacía.

- Desde que Athena tomó posesión de su cargo, las mujeres que han llegado al rango de Caballero somos muchas más. Pero eso no quita que hayas perdido tu máscara y que hayas dejado que te vean el rostro…

- La chica te ha dicho que es una larga historia, Shaina-san… - dijo la voz del Caballero de Escorpio- además, está bajo mi protección y puede decirse que Athena le ha dado permiso para no llevar máscara por sus condiciones "especiales".

- ¡¡Milo de Escorpio…!! – Todas las amazonas se arremolinaron con cara –bajo la máscara – de enamoradas, alrededor de él. Todas menos Shaina que lo observaba con desidia.

- ¿qué haces aquí, Milo de Escorpio? – Preguntó la amazona, malhumorada.

- Pues ya lo ves, nena. Rescatar a Chrystal, a quien Athena ha puesto bajo mi protección.

- No me llames nena…

- ¿o qué? –ajammm - ¿me arañarás con esa uñas tuyas taaaan largas y taaaan sexys?

- Eres un idiota… - se dio la vuelta. Su máscara ocultaba las reacciones involuntarias que le producía Milo, pero no las de su cuerpo – pero eres un Caballero de Oro, si es tu protegida, llévatela.

- Siempre taaan arisca, Shaina-san… - se volvió hacia Chrystal y suspiró – vamos…

- Em…de acuerdo…

- ¡Chrystal! – La llamó Shaina.

- ¿Sí?

- Ven a verme algún día – le dijo la amazona – me gustaría conocer esa larga historia tuya.

- Aaaah… vale – Chrystal le sonrió, extrañada por la petición.

- Jum, has conseguido lo inconcebible… Shaina no es amiga de nadie en el Santuario. Puede decirse que quizá de Marin del Águila y, de todos modos, hay una relación de amistad/rivalidad entre ellas…

- Ya… estooo… gracias… ¿cómo…?

- ¡Jum! Fui a buscarte al Templo de Libra y vi la nota que le dejaste a Dohko…

- Ah, ya. Y ¿por qué…?

- Mmm… hablaremos de ello mejor en el Templo de Escorpio…

Milo y Chrystal no se dijeron nada más hasta llegar al Templo de Escorpio.

- Siéntate – le dijo el joven con voz tranquila. Chrystal se sentó en el sofá en el que hacía dos días había dormido unas horas, mientras que el escorpiano se quedaba de pie, frente a ella – primero, que quede clara una cosa, esto que voy a hacer, lo he hecho muy pocas veces, así que mejor que quede entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

- Am… sí, de acuerdo…

- Chrystal, siento todo lo que ha ocurrido – se disculpó Milo – por mucho que me molestara que estuvieras aquí, no tenía que haberme portado como lo hice…

- Si te molestaba, no tenías más que decirlo… estoy segura que Athena lo hubiese entendido y nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cosas…

- Amm… Chrystal, no me molestabas tanto tú, como él hecho de no poder hacer… lo que hago normalmente aquí… supongo que esto fue tan extraño para ti como para mí, con la diferencia de que yo, al menos, no estaba en una época distinta a la que he nacido y con una persona que me recuerde a aquella que amé…

- ¿A-Amar? Kardia-sama y yo… no… él… era mi maestro…

- ¿y qué? ¿Eso impide que te hayas podido enamorar de él?

- No, pero se supone que existía un Voto de Castidad…

- Y sigue existiendo… pero es una estupidez… mírame a mí… me lo salto todas las semanas, por no decir todos los días, ¿crees que falto a mi deber como Caballero por hacerlo? ¿Qué sirvo peor a Athena por tener una relación con una mujer?

- No… pero… ¡Kardia-sama era un Caballero Dorado y yo… bueno, sólo su aprendiz… ni siquiera…

- Chrystal, vive en el presente, quizá en la época en la que tú naciste, los rangos eran importantes y había una barrera que no se podía cruzar, pero ahora eso ha desaparecido…

- ¿ya no importa el rango que uno tenga? Entonces, ¿cómo…?

- no me entiendas mal… el rango importa, por supuesto, y en un momento dado, yo puedo darte una orden porque soy un Caballero Dorado y superior a ti, pero no quiere decir que no pueda ser tu amigo en la vida privada, o incluso algo más. Incluso si fuera tu maestro.

- entiendo… ¿por eso le hablaste así a Shion-sama cuando yo aparecí aquí? Tong-Hu me dijo que durante muchos años fue el Patriarca

- Justo, a parte que ahora, Shion no es Patriarca ni es nada… pero se las da de que lo es, y lo único que es un viejo verde en todos los sentidos, pero rejuvenecido.

- ¡ji, ji, ji!

- ¡Eyh, te has reído! Oye, empecemos de nuevo… y, bueno, te dejaré que te duches y uses el baño tranquila, ¡je, je, je, je!

- Grrmm… ¡Mira que meterte en la ducha conmigo!

- eyh, eyh, que para empezar de nuevo no es bueno seguir reprochándonos, nada… además, ¡te gustó, lo sé! Tuviste una visión general de mi sexy cuerpo, como cuando me viste desvestirme y le echaste una buena mirada a mi trasero, jeh – Milo la miró con cara de pillo, hablándole con voz seductora.

- ¡Eres…! ¡Eres…! – Dijo ella enfurruñada.

- Te cabreas porque digo la verdad… bueno, ¿aceptas que empecemos de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado?

- Está bien, Milo… hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva.

- Aunque creo que tendrás que seguir durmiendo en el sofá… porque no creo que quieras compartir la cama conmigo, jeh.

- No, gracias… aunque si pudiéramos conseguir una supletoria…

- Am… otra cosa que podríamos hacer es ir a decirle a Athena que estarías mejor en el recinto de las amazonas…

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Antes por poco me linchan! ¡Si no llegas a llegar tú…!

- ya, ya… no me has dejado terminar, impaciente… lo que pensaba es que ya que tú no eres oficialmente una amazona, podríamos intentar que tuvieras una casa para ti sola, como tienen Shaina y Marin. Así no tendrías que compartir el baño con nadie – Milo le guiñó un ojo, divertido.

Chrystal pensó en aquella posibilidad: un lugar para vivir ella sola, sin tener que darle cuentas a nadie.

- Me parece bien, Milo…

- Bien, pues vamos a hablar con Athena, ven…

Los dos chicos salieron del Templo de Escorpio y empezaron a subir las escaleras que llevaban hasta el siguiente Templo, el de Sagitario. Nada más llegar a la explanada que se abría frente al Noveno Templo, vieron salir de él a un hombre alto, de cabello largo y azul oscuro, vestido con ropa de entrenamiento del mismo color.

Cuando se cruzaron, Milo le habló.

- Saga, por mucho que te pases los días encerrado en ese Templo haciendo penitencia, nada va a cambiar… Aioros no va a volver…

El Caballero no contestó, se limitó a mirarlo con amargura en sus ojos color turquesa; mostrando cierta sorpresa al ver a Chrystal a su lado. Sin embargo, continuó en silencio y se dirigió hacia el inicio de las escaleras.

- parecía tremendamente triste – observó Chrystal - ¿quién es?

- Saga de Géminis… desde la Guerra contra Hades se pasa los días encerrado en el Templo de Sagitario o en el suyo propio, sin hablar con nadie, cuando sabe perfectamente que Athena lo ha perdonado y que lo hemos aceptado entre nosotros.

- ¿Sa-Saga de Géminis? ¿él es el actual Caballero de Géminis?

- Sí, pero… ¿a qué viene esa cara de terror?

- Amm… te lo cuento luego, aunque me gustaría saber porque le has dicho eso y también, porque dices que Athena tuvo que perdonarle algo…

- es una historia larga… y creo que la tuya será más corta – la incitó para que le contara que era lo que tanto miedo le daba del Caballero de Géminis.

- Está bien… el otro día, cuando me marché del Templo de Escorpio porque habías colado a esa mujer…

- ¡habla más bajo! ¡Que si se enteran se me puede caer el pelo!

- bueno, pues… eso… corrí escaleras abajo sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegué al Templo de Géminis. Ya en el tiempo en el que viví en el Santuario como discípula de Kardia-sama, tuve malas experiencias en ese templo, y esa noche… Saga de Géminis me encerró en su laberinto y de no haber sido por Tong-Hu, aún estaría allí…

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

- ¡no te rías! ¡Lo pasé muy mal! ¡No podía explicarle que hacía allí, porque seguro que no me creería y…!

- Vale, vale… - continuaba riéndose – la verdad sea dicha que el Templo de Géminis impone lo suyo… debe ser por su guardián.

Milo y Chrystal terminaron de pasar por el Templo de Sagitario y atravesaron el de Capricornio. La chica iba maravillada por las esculturas que había diseminadas por el pasillo principal.

Nadie les molestó, ni tampoco cuando llegaron al Templo del Acuario, aunque la chica se quejó del frío que hacía.

- ¡Brrrf! ¿quién podría vivir aquí, con este frío?

- Mi mejor amigo, Camus de Acuario, pero tienes razón, hace demasiado frío, claro que para él, que se entrenó en Siberia y en camisa sin mangas, esto debe ser el Caribe, vamos… ¡Brrrrf!

Ambos salieron de allí a la carrera, de forma que Milo saludó a Camus de pasada.

- Af, siempre con tanta prisa… - comentó el acuariano.

- ¡me pararía a charlar si tu templo no fuera como un congelador a lo bestia, Camus! – le gritó casi desde el Templo de Piscis.

- ¿Ese era Camus de Acuario? Es guapo y elegante…

- Sí, tan guapo y elegante como un tempano de hielo; nada comparado conmigo, que soy todo fuego, nena – presumió, haciéndose el chulo.

- Sí, mi querido escorpioncito… eres todo fuego… y a mí me gustaría me gustaría probar ese fuego… - dijo de pronto una voz masculina, pero afeminada.

- ¡Waaaah!

Chrystal lo observó con cierta sorpresa. Ante ellos había aparecido un hombre – o eso parecía – de cabello ondulado y azul claro, con un lunar en el pómulo y una belleza ciertamente femenina.

- ¿¡Qué coño quieres, Aphrodite!?

- Con verte tengo bastante, mi escorpioncito sexy… - dijo con un tono lujurioso en su voz y que de repente cambió a cursi - ¡¡¡¡oooohhhh!!!! ¡¡¡Pero si es una monada de niña!!! ¿Cómo te llamas ricura?

Chrystal lo miró como si fuera tonto, suponiendo que con todo aquello se refería a ella.

- no soy una niña, tengo ya veinte años…

- ¿veinte años? Vaya… pareces tan pequeñita – Aphrodite seguía con su cursilada, por lo que Milo lo cortó de raíz.

- Vale, Aphrodite, tenemos prisa…

- ¡Ough! ¡Qué malo eres, mi escorpioncito!

- ¡Por Athena! ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así!?

- Es que es una forma cariñosa de hacerlo…

- ¡Pues no lo hagas! Ahora, ¿nos dejas pasar, por favor?

- Sí, sí, claro… ¡Uysh! A veces te pones más borde…

Milo no contestó, atravesó el Templo de Piscis, maldiciendo a su ocupante. Ya no tardaron en llegar hasta la Sala del Patriarca, donde el escorpiano pidió una audiencia con Athena.

- Milo, Chrystal, me alegro tanto de que hayáis arreglado vuestras diferencias – dijo la diosa con una sonrisa, al verlos allí a los dos juntos.

- Sí, Athena, lo hemos hecho, - contestó Milo – pero veníamos a pedir vuestro permiso para que Chrystal pueda ir a vivir a una casa como las que tienen los Caballeros Plateados. Creo que Chrystal estará más tranquila si está a su aire, y, además, tampoco va a recordar mucho más estando conmigo en el Templo de Escorpio.

- ¿tú estás de acuerdo con eso, Chrystal?

- Sí, Athena… Milo y yo somos amigos ahora, pero es mejor que no vivamos juntos…

- está bien, entonces, si es vuestro deseo, te daré un alojamiento privado.

- Gracias, Athena, habéis sido muy amable conmigo desde el principio…

- No hace falta que me agradezcas nada, Chrystal – dijo Athena, con una sonrisa dulce – es mi deber velar porque los habitantes del Santuario estén a gusto.

- Athena – dijo Milo, mucho más serio - ¿hemos sabido algo más de lo que ocurrió en Madrid?

- Al parecer, ha ocurrido en otros lugares del Mundo, con el mismo resultado. La víctima del asalto, además, no recuerda nada…

- ¿han sido siempre mujeres?

- No, por lo que sé, también han sido hombres los atacados…

- Athena, ¿no creéis que podría ser que esos tipos buscaran algo… - miró de reojo a Chrystal, pero ella no se percató – o a alguien.

- Podría ser, Milo, pero siendo sincera, mientras no tengamos más datos, quien más me preocupa es DeathMask; hace mucho que no tenemos noticias suyas. Envié mensajeros a Sicilia, pero allí tampoco saben nada de él… al parecer ni siquiera llegó a ir a la isla.

- Perdonad, Athena, pero creo que DeathMask debería ser la última de vuestras preocupaciones…

- Milo, no quiero volver a oírte decir una barbaridad como esa sobre un compañero – dijo Athena, con severidad ´- para mí, todos aquellos que se arriesgan por mí son igualmente importantes, sean de Oro, Plata, Bronce, aprendices o soldados rasos…

- Ammm… l-lo siento, Athena… no pretendía ponerlo en duda, sólo quería decir que ya sabéis como es DeathMask; cualquier día se presentará aquí, sano y salvo, y nos enteraremos que ha pasado estos meses en el Caribe.

- Quiero creer eso, Milo, pero tengo el presentimiento de que le ha ocurrido algo malo – la diosa sonrió, aunque con preocupación – siento haberte hablado de esa manera, Milo, pero estoy muy preocupada por todo esto…

- Athena, creo que es tiempo de que nombréis un nuevo Patriarca; estáis trabajando por dos y por tres personas y eso, aún con la ayuda que os presta Shion, no es bueno.

- Lo pensaré, Milo… ahora marchaos, Chyrstal tiene que instalarse en su nueva vivienda.

Milo asintió e hizo una reverencia, siendo imitado por Chrystal.

* * *

A la joven no le costó mucho instalarse; después de todo, lo único que tenía era la ropa que llevaba cuando Milo la encontró, la muda que Athena le había regalado y aquel cepillo del pelo.

Al poco de haberlo hecho, cuando ya Milo se había marchado prometiéndole que más tarde iría a verla, llamaron a la puerta. Para su sorpresa, no era otra persona que Shaina del Ofiuco. Con ella estaba otra amazona enmascarada, también pelirroja, aunque en un tono más oscuro que el pelo de Chrystal.

- Ah… h-hola… Shaina, ¿verdad?

- Sí, así es… Chrystal, te presento a Marin del Águila…

- H-hola… ¿también tienes una Armadura Plateada?

- Sí, encantada de conocerte, Chrystal – dijo Marin, sonriendo bajo la máscara – Shaina me ha contado que también eres, o fuiste, una amazona y que Milo es tu protector.

- Bueno, sí, es una larga historia… - repitió la joven, como cada vez que le preguntaban por sus circunstancias – pero pasad, os la contaré, aunque… no tengo nada que ofreceros.

- Por eso no te preocupes, me interesa más saber quién eres, porqué no llevas máscara y porqué ese idiota es tu protector – dijo Shaina.

- Shaina, no le llames eso – la reprendió Marin – además, Milo va claramente tras de ti.

- Af, estás tan encandilada con ese imbécil como lo están todas, y más te valdría conseguir que Aioria te hiciera caso y no seguir como un alma en pena por él.

A Chrystal le sorprendió la crueldad de las palabras de la amazona, ya que había considerado que ellas dos eran amigas, pero luego recordó lo que Milo le había contado sobre la relación de amistad/rivalidad que había entre ellas. Se preguntó a qué se debería, ya que al fin y al cabo, ambas eran Amazonas Plateadas… luego pensó que quizá se debía al carácter fuerte de la Amazona del Ofiuco.

Las dos chicas pasaron dentro y se quitaron las máscaras, cosa que sorprendió a Chrystal, pues en la época en la que ella había vivido, las pocas amazonas que había en el Santuario, sólo se quitaban las máscaras cuando estaban solas en sus casas, nunca ante otras amazonas y mucho menos ante algún hombre.

- V-vaya…

- Aquí sólo estamos nosotras tres – dijo Marin – no tenemos porque llevarla puesta. De hecho, Athena está estudiando la posibilidad de abolir la Ley que nos obliga a llevarla siempre.

- La verdad es que yo no estoy demasiado de acuerdo con eso… - dijo Shaina – las leyes se hicieron para algo…

- Pero las leyes también quedan obsoletas, Shaina – contesto Marin – tanto esa como la referente al Voto de Castidad, se hicieron hace muchos años, pero dime alguien que no se lo salte…

- Yo, por ejemplo… O tú…

- De acuerdo, pero tú fuiste la primera en quitarte la máscara ante un hombre…

- Mejor no me recuerdes eso, Marin… quiero olvidarlo; vamos, Chrystal, cuéntanos tu historia, por favor – dijo, cambiando de tema.

La joven les contó todo. Notó la mirada incrédula de Shaina y la sorprendida de Marin cuando les dijo que había nacido hacía más de 246 años, y que durante la anterior Guerra Santa, había ocurrido algo que la había hecho aparecer en la época actual.

- Extraño es, no hay duda – comentó Marin – pero has dicho que Shion te reconoció y lo mismo puede decirse del Viejo Maestro…

- ¿Viejo… Maestro?

- Dohko de Libra – aclaró Shaina – para ti, es tu hermano, pero, como comprenderás, nosotras lo conocemos por ese nombre…

- Ah, ya, claro…

- Oye, Chrystal, no tienes nada de nada, ¿verdad? Sólo lo que llevas puesto…

- Sí, bueno, y una muda que me regaló Athena…

- Chicas, ¿qué os parece si pedimos permiso para ir a la ciudad? – Propuso Marin – Pasaremos la tarde bastante animadas y Chrystal podrá comprarse algo de ropa…

- Mmm… me parece bien – dijo Shaina – yo también tendría que comprarme algo…

- Amm… esto… Chicas, me encantaría, pero no tengo dinero… al menos, no de esta época…

- Bueno, no te preocupes… - le dijo Marin con una sonrisa comprensiva – yo te lo presto y ya me lo devolverás… además, no puedes ir siempre con ropa de entrenamiento…

- Em… vale…

- ¿te ocupas tú de pedirle permiso a Athena, Marin?

- Sí, claro…

- De acuerdo – dijo Shaina, levantándose – por cierto, procura que no se apunte como la última vez… habrá madurado como diosa, pero no se le va a quitar nunca lo de ser una pija adinerada…

- Jum… quedamos aquí en una hora…

* * *

Las tres jóvenes regresaban ya al Santuario, tras pasar la tarde en la ciudad y cenar por allí. Chrystal, vestida con ropa que le prestó Marin – llevaba varias bolsas en la mano. Venían charlando y riendo, ya que en el transcurso de aquella salida se habían hecho muy amigas. Pero, de pronto, tres encapuchados, similares a los que Shura vio en España, les cortaron el paso.

- ¡Dioses! – Exclamó Chrystal, mientras sus amigas, notando el cosmos hostil que emanaban echaban mano de sus máscaras – s-son los encapuchados que me contó Milo que atacaban a civiles por todo el mundo…

- Nos informaron de ello para que estuviéramos preparadas – dijo Shaina, con determinación - ¿quién diablos sois?

- Lo sientes igual que yo, ¿no es así, hermano mío? – dijo una voz femenina.

- Sí, hermana – contestó un hombre – una de ellas, sino dos, son quienes estamos buscando.

- Por fin, después de tantos meses… - comentó otra voz femenina, distinta a la primera – pero sólo dos de ellas son las elegidas, ¿cómo saberlo con seguridad?

- Matemoslas a las tres y evitémonos el problema de tener que averiguarlo – propuso el hombre.

- Hermano, juramos que ningún inocente sería dañado – dijo la segunda de las mujeres.

- Ambas les tenéis demasiado apego y afecto a los mortales, hermanas mías…

- Y tú les guardas demasiado rencor, sobretodo, desde que los compañeros de Ulises se comieron tus vacas…

- ¡eso no viene al caso! – Chilló el hombre - ¡nuestra misión consiste en encontrar a los Doce Elegidos y acabar con ellos antes de que se revelen!

- Un momento, hermano, sólo dos de ellas son guerreras del Santuario de Athena, probemos cuál de ellas es la elegida y matémosla junto con la pelirroja de cabello rizado.

- ¿y si nos equivocamos y matamos a la que no es?

- ¡Matémoslas a las tres!

- ¡Bueno, ya está bien! – Gritó Shaina - ¡THUNDER CLAW!

- ¡¡¡RYU SEI KEN!!!

Pero la segunda de las mujeres, encendió su cosmos, que era de un color sonrosado y rechazó ambos ataques.

- ¿¡Pero, cómo…!?

- Sois fuertes, amazonas, pero no lo suficiente para luchar contra nosotros – la primera mujer también encendió su cosmos, plateado en su caso. Avanzó hacia Marin y le puso una blanca y perlina mano sobre la frente. – Tú, niña mía, eres inocente, puedes marcharte…

- ¿cómo? – Marin estaba muy confusa.

- ¡Sigue siendo un guerrero de Athena! ¡Mátala, hermana!

- ¡Un momento! – Intervino Chrystal, furiosa - ¿quién demonios sois para atacar a inocentes por todo el mundo y para estar decidiendo si nos matáis o no?

De pronto, una ardiente barrera de fuego se interpuso entre las tres chicas y sus extraños atacantes. Shaina y Marin observaron sorprendidas que Chrystal había encendido su cosmos, un cosmos tremendamente fuerte y que era puro fuego. Marin, además, sintió que toda la confusión que le había provocado la mujer de cosmos plateado se desvanecía.

- ¿Chr-Chrystal?

- Jum – sonrió el hombre – ahora no podemos hacer nada contra ti y contra tu poder, pero esto no quedará así… volveremos a encontrarnos. No debiste revelarte… vestal…

Los tres encapuchados, imposibilitados para actuar ante el tremendo poder de la joven pelirroja, se esfumaron tan rápido como habían llegado. Cuando el peligro pasó, la barrera de fuego se desvaneció y Chrystal cayó al suelo desmayada.

****


End file.
